fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
AWFCB
America Winker Famliy Country Broadcast Network (also know as the AWFCB Network simply ACB) is a American commerical broadcast tv network that is a flagship property by American Country Broadcast Group a subsidiary of winker group. It began in 1948 when in the 40's the FCC's regulations on television and there were a lot networks coming to tv like ABC, CBS, NBC, And DuMont Television Network. there first programming was News - About information and it's the long running series on AWFCB station Cartoon Hour - A show that showed cartoons like the looney tunes and more Movies - A program that showed movie and more shows History (1948-1966) Black And White It began in 1948 when in the 40's the FCC's regulations on television and there were a lot networks coming to tv like ABC, CBS, NBC, And DuMont Television Network. there first programming was News - About information and it's the long running series on AWFCB station Cartoon Hour - A show that showed cartoons like the looney tunes and more Movies - A program that showed movie and more shows by 1960 they had more people watching than DuMont Television Network then in 1961 they started show prime time animation shows and anime from 8:00pm - 12:00am it was popular and got big viewers and ratings. (1967-1978) Color In 1967 they started to produce there shows in color and started to do saturday morning cartoons then air it on weekdays these shows were Mighty Mouse at 8:00am - 8:30am Tom And Jerry 8:30am - 10:00am Looney Tunes 10:00am - 11:00am Action 5 11:00am - 11:30am City Fun 11:30am - 12:00pm. Then in 1969 they showed the whole woodstock event which turn into a movie in 1970 but they had the most viewers and ratings ever it was all going great. (1978-1993) Downfall: Everything went downhill they had people leaving the network and moving to networks that had big ratings from 1978 - 1993 they had dead ratings and viewers but there was hope. Moving towards a new era (1995-Present): By 1993 AWFCB was at the bottom staff and affiliates left the network after avoid to get bought by disney in 1995 the same year they made a risky take by hiring a 23 year old guy who was unknown at the time he help the channel to be big again he's name was Teddy Richardson. Richardson was a ambitious guy he had a idea to improve the channel to change the channel chatchphase (it's tv) to (It's AWFCB TV It Change the world) then he had this idea of animation shows on Friday and Saturday Nights and the 8 shows he picked where City Life, The Richards, Work Job, The Williams Jones Show, Team, Geeks, The Comedy Show, and the show that people turn it down for being to vulgar like south park Town City all the shows became succesful in it's own self evening if the richards was the only surving show Come Form The Original Lineup On The Block that aired on the channel until the ending of the block on April 27 2019 so the channel in 2012 stop airing saturday morning cartoons because it was dead but still air it on weekday afternoons and mornings then in 2019 sadly the animation block ended but there is going to be one on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays Nights also they have a anime block on weekdays now. Category:Fictional television networks